


Seducir al Capitan

by SelenaEchos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Amor - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Lemon, Love, LuNa - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Nalu - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Pirates, RoZo, Romance, Suspense, ZoBin, amistad, zorobin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEchos/pseuds/SelenaEchos
Summary: -hmm...vaya parece que aún no te he dicho de qué se trata el trabajo. Que descuido el mío.- dice mientras una sonrisa torcida sale de su boca y comienza a retorcer el mechón de pelo nuevamente.- Desde luego no es un trabajo fácil ni sencillo, tiene sus dificultades pero estoy seguro que con un poco de empeño y persistencia se puede llevar a cabo. Solo tienes que seducir…
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Decisiones

La tela que cubría mis ojos me raspaba la piel. Era áspera y dura, pero al menos no podía sentir ese sabor salado y enmohecido que tenía la que cubría mi boca.

Había gritado con todas mis fuerzas, hasta sentir como se rasgaba mi voz, pero esa maldita tela ahogaba cada sonido y lo convertía en débiles quejidos.

¡Joder!

¿Por qué me encontré en esta situación? 

Las cuerdas que aprisionaban mis manos y mis pies a la dura silla de madera, han sido atadas con maestría y firmeza ya que con el paso del tiempo notaba cómo laceraciones y quemaduras se iban formando en mí piel con cada intento de soltarme. 

A medida que iban pasando los minutos un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta y note cómo lágrimas iban inundando mis pupilas poco a poco y comenzaban a descender por mis mejillas. 

_Impotente_ .. _débil_ ... palabras que se iban repitiendo en mi cabeza sin cesar.

Me sentí indefensa y una sensación de desesperación comenzó a recorrerme.

¡¡Y yo no soy una persona indefensa !!

No lo SOY.

La vida me había sido una maestra .. una maestra demasiado buena y me había enseñado de manera exquisita a luchar a cómo recibir un golpe y sobretodo cómo devolverlo. Me había enseñado a deshacerme de esa sensación de soledad e impotencia apremiantes, aunque bueno en realidad esto último me lo había enseñado Luffy ..

Cielos Luffy ...

Pensar en él .. y los demás, consiguió sosegar mi espíritu un poco.

Aún así no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, me parecía que había pasado una eternidad y comencé a preguntarme si Chopper o Sanji se había percatado de mi ausencia ya.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo me había dejado engañar por esa mujer y sus ofertas?!?! 

Se suponía que esta isla era pacífica y el primer día ya me he timado! ¡¡Y además secuestrado !!

Intenté tranquilizarme un momento y dejar de moverme para poder escuchar algo, algún sonido que me indicase donde me encontraban, pero lo único que interrumpía el abrumador silencio que me rodeaba era mi errática respiración. 

Seguí inmóvil, oponer resistencia e intentar librarme de mis ataduras solamente era un gasto tonto de energía. Energía que con toda seguridad necesitaría más tarde, así que lo más sensato sería ahorrar fuerzas. 

Comencé a centrarme en mi respiración y a contar en mi cabeza: 1...2...3.... Mi respiración fue estabilizándose poco a poco hasta convertirse en un suave arrullo, entonces empecé a ser más consciente de mi misma, noté como mi espalda se iba agarrotando cada vez más debido a la incómoda posición en la que me hallaba sentada, cómo mis muñecas y tobillos se iban entumeciendo y noté como el pelo se me había pegado al cuello por el intenso calor que hacía en aquel lugar. Un estremecimiento sacudió mi espina dorsal cuando una gota de sudor comenzó a deslizarse desde mi cuello hacia la parte baja de mi espalda.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa burlona contrajera una de las comisuras de mi boca. La situación era ridícula. Si pensaban que por tenerme encerrada, atada y acalorada me debilitaría de alguna manera, es que no conocían suficientemente bien nuestra tripulación y mucho menos a mí. Había pasado por cosas peores.

Respire hondo y acabé por relajarme completamente.

¡Suficiente! 

Suficiente diversión habían tenido mis captores por el día de hoy. Reuní mis pensamientos y me centré en mis compañeros...mis amigos. Con ellos había descubierto el verdadero significado de la palabra amistad, camaradería y lealtad. Cerré mis ojos y me imagine lo que estarían haciendo cada uno de ellos en estos momentos, Zoro seguramente estaría en algún bar durmiendo la mona, Sanji estaría comprando ingredientes para la cocina, Robin estaría perdida en alguna librería, Luffy seguiría dándose un atracón.. una sonrisa ahora expectante había brotado en mis labios. Estos bastardos no sabían con quienes se habían metido, casi podía ver ese lugar arder hasta los cimientos. Casi, casi sentí algo de pena por los idiotas que se habían atrevido a retenerme en este lugar.

\- Ha sido divertido ver cada una de tus expresiones, lo admito estoy casi intrigado ¿por que no me cuentas cómo crees que tus compañeros te rescatarán?, o mejor dicho..¿te encontrarán? Por cierto, que linda te ves así amordazada y con los ojos vendados gatita- una voz ronca y suave pero con altos dejes de sarcasmo hizo que mi corazón se paralizase de nuevo.

¿Quién me hablaba? ¿Había estado todo el tiempo en la habitación? ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? ¿Porqué no había sentido que estaba ahí?!?!?!

\- Hmm creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos presentemos y hagamos negocios.. Si me prometes que no vas a gritar te voy a quitar la mordaza- Sentí como unas manos jugueteaban con el nudo de la mordaza y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Cuándo había llegado a posicionarse tan cerca de mí?! 

Intenté relajarme respirando hondo y rebusqué en mi memoria intentando ponerle alguna cara a la voz que me estaba hablando, pero no pude. No pude reconocer la voz, se trataba indiscutiblemente de un hombre pero no podía darme cuenta de quién era. 

Lo que sí había conseguido esa voz, era crisparme. Toda la relajación que había conseguido pensando en los demás se esfumó como arte de magia al oírle hablar.

\- Vaya, tu cartel no hace justicia a tu belleza. Y desde luego tienes un cuerpo deseable. Me pregunto si tus ojos son tan seductores como parecen ser en el cartel.- Mí cuerpo se tensó al sentir como sus dedos pasaban del nudo a la base de mi cuello y un olor salado y a lirio de mar inundó mis fosas nasales.- Tranquila, solo voy a quitarte la venda de la boca...de momento. Pero antes quiero verte mientras me das tu consentimiento para quitarte la mordaza-sus manos seguían su camino recorriendo mis hombros ahora, hecho que contradecía sus palabras y comenzaban a alterarme cada vez más.

Suavemente hice un asentamiento con mi cabeza.

Sentí como sus manos en vez de ascender al nudo de la tela, comenzaban a descender por mis brazos.

\- Qué piel más fina tienes, estoy seguro que haremos buenos negocios.-Sus palabras me produjeron un nudo en la boca del estómago y sentí como la bilis subía de manera acelerada por mí garganta, su simple tacto me daba náuseas.

Desesperada comencé a forcejear en el asiento pero mis movimientos eran inútiles, seguía igual de bien amarrada a la silla como lo había estado desde el comienzo. Sin darme cuenta uno de mis movimientos fue demasiado brusco haciendo que la silla se volcase de manera estrepitosa y golpeándome el hombro contra el suelo en el proceso.

\- Mira lo que has hecho – Su voz era suave e impregnada de disgusto, como si estuviese riñendo a una niña- Con lo tranquilita que estabas hace un ratito.

Note como sus brazos rodeaban la silla y la ponía en vertical. Debido a la velocidad vertiginosa con la que me levanto, un leve mareo se apoderó de mí, la fuerza y rapidez con la que lo hizo, me dio a entender que para él no había sido ningún esfuerzo enderezarme, más bien había sido como levantar una pluma. 

\- Venga quédate quieta, te prometo que no haré nada que te desagrade.- el tono seductor que intentaba usar hacía que su voz sonase más lasciva y nauseabunda.

Con un tirón del nudo, libero mi boca.

\- ¡!!SOCORRROOOO!!!!-Grito desesperada en cuanto me siento liberada de esa asquerosa tela- Desátame maldito degenerado!! En cuanto mis compañeros vengan te vamos a reventar!! ¡AUXILIIOOO!!! ¡No te acerques a mí!-No reconozco mi propia voz, suena aguda por el miedo elevándose a una voz de soprano que no me corresponde.- MalditohijodepuMMMHH!

\- Menudo vocabulario de marinero de cuarta que tienes chica, no pega nada con tu aspecto-Con un rápido movimiento me había vuelto a colocar la mordaza- Además que te ha hecho mi santa madre para que la menciones- su voz estaba impregnada de disgusto-¿Qué crees que diría tu querida hermana si te oyese hablar así??

Paré en seco todo movimiento cuando le oí hablar de mi hermana e instintivamente dirigí mi atención a su voz. - _¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Seguro que solo quiere amedrentarme. Mi hermana tiene que estar en el campo de naranjas o con Genzo dándole la tabarra con algo como lo haría un padre.-_

\- Vaya, ahora he captado toda la atención de la hermosa navegante- su voz sonó irónica y algo dura.- ¿Empezamos de nuevo? Esta vez te quitaré la mordaza y también te dejaré ver. Pero es la última oportunidad que tienes.

  
  


Ansiosa por saber que tenía que decir ese desgraciado sobre mí hermana, no hice ningún movimiento y me mantuve tranquila mientras me quitaba la venda de la boca. Sentí la gran tentación de morderle cuando pasó sus dedos por la comisura de mis labios mientras subía hacía la venda de mis ojos y tiraba de esta “delicadamente” hacia abajo.

No me costó mucho esfuerzo acostumbrarme a la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación. Era un cuarto bastante pequeño de cemento grisáceo sin ningún tipo de revestimiento ni color, como si nos encontrásemos en una construcción a medias. En la pared derecha, demasiado arriba para ser una ventana, había una apertura circular que dejaba pasar unos débiles rayos de sol. Una puerta de madera se encontraba frente a mí y mi secuestrador a escasos centímetros de mí costado derecho, quedando así en penumbras y dificultándome el poder reconocer sus rasgos, si es que podía reconocerlos.

De la nada arrastró una silla hasta posicionarla frente a mí y con aire desentendido se sentó en ella. Por fin puede vislumbrar su rostro y su constitución. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, este no me decía nada. Era un completo extraño para mi y aun así una fuerte sensación de deja vu oprimía mi garganta al punto de asfixiarme. 

¡Le conocía!

Estaba segura de que era así, pero mi mente se negaba en rotundo a procesar la información visual que estaba recibiendo. Sentí como si mi memoria se hubiera transformado en un puzzle con piezas faltantes.

Hice el ademán de llevarme las manos a la sien en un intento de dispersar el punzante e incipiente dolor que se estaba acumulando en esa zona y no pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor cuando una de las laceraciones se abrió más haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzasen a recorrer mi muñeca empapando de un oscuro color la tela que me amarraba.

Un leve temblor se apodero de mi cuerpo al ver sus ojos negros, más oscuros que una noche sin luceros, mirandome de una manera penetrante como si estuviera esperando por algo. Después de unos momentos de insistente escrutinio pareció relajarse. Dejándome, si aún cabía, más confundida que antes.

Con un ligero parpadeo y como si acabase de salir de una ensoñación, me miró con la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hubiera hecho un ave de rapiña antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa, si es que estás pudiesen sonreír.

-Bien, no me cabe duda, estoy 100% seguro de que eres su tipo. Eres muy guapa, seguro que él quedará más que satisfecho.

Esas palabras me retorcieron el hígado y horrorizada veo su lasciva sonrisa que como una campana repiqueteante parece despertar mi entendimiento. Por fin entiendo mejor porque esa sensación de desagrado y náuseas reptaban por mi cuerpo cada vez que sentía su mirada sobre mi y entiendo que pretende hacer conmigo. Se veía un hombre maduro de unos treinta y pocos años, su pelo lacio parecía ser de un color claro que no se podía apreciar bien debido a la persistente penumbra, en general tenía una buena apariencia y por lo que podía constatar el traje que llevaba puesto no era nada barato.

-Vamos chica, no me decepciones, que es esa expresión de horror que tienes en tu cara. Además deja de llorar. ¿No sabes que el llorar hace que envejezcas antes?

¿ENVEJECER? ¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTABA ESA MIERDA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?

Un sonido angustioso trató de escabullirse de entre el firme mordisco que mis dientes estaban proporcionando en esos momento a mis ya maltratados labios.

No puedo creer que mi juventud se vaya a desperdiciar de esa manera, tengo muchas cosas por hacer aún, aún no he viajado lo suficiente, no he robado lo suficiente y desde luego no he conseguido conocer aquello que secretamente anhelaba encontrar...un amor de verdad.

Ríos de lágrimas surcan mi rostro mientras recuerdo una de las frases que este individuo había mencionado antes “ _él quedará muy satisfecho”_

-Tienes una imaginación demasiado vivaz ¿Sabías?-Su tono de voz denota una falsa incredulidad- Mira que pensar que abusaría de ti y luego te llevaría a un lugar recóndito para que otros lo hicieran.. ¿O debería decir que te tienes en demasiada buena estima? Un poco creída tú, ¿no?- El deje burlón es la gota que colmó el vaso.

El furioso rubor que se apodera de mis mejillas al escuchar su suave y burlona risa, rápidamente abandona mi rostro al procesar poco a poco la magnitud de lo que está diciendo

-Có...cómo…-atino a decir antes de que un apremiante nudo me impida seguir hablando.

Abruptamente se levanta de su silla y con un deje de aburrimiento se sienta encima de la mesa, acercándose más a mi, mientras sostiene en sus manos un objeto que parece ser el denden más raro que hubiera visto en mi vida. Del aparato, sale como una luz azulina que contiene lo que parecen ser unas interminables filas de símbolos.

Con voz monótona y mecánica comienza a “leer” esos símbolos. Siento como mi tez se vuelve cada vez más liviana a la par que escucho como el desgraciado desmenuza la historia de mi vida, contando mis miserias y penurias y alborotando mis recuerdos más oscuros sin el menor atisbo de emoción. Más bien pareciera ser que esté leyendo la cosa más tediosa e insignificante del mundo. Sin pudor ni reparos, expone de la manera más cruda y cruel mis sueños y esperanzas, mis anhelos y deseos, mis pensamientos más oscuros, aquello que no me había atrevido ni a confesarme a mí misma, el horror de mi pasado.. Cosas que no debería saber. Cosas que NO PODÍA saber, las expone como si fueran simples girones de un trapo desgastado.

Cosas sobre mi pasado, cosas sobre mi presente, amigos, familia ... .parece que no hay nada por insignificante que sea que pudiese escapar de su escrutinio y desapasionado análisis.

Mi mente se niega a creer lo que está escuchando. NO PUEDE SER CIERTO. ¿Cómo es que podía conocer todos aquellos detalles sobre mi? Algo no estaba bien. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Bien, ¿has acabado de lamerte las heridas gatita? Cómo te decía quiero proponerte un negocio. Tengo un trabajo para ti minina. ¿No te importa que te diga minina verdad?-Me pregunta con un tono aterciopelado y suave como si estuviéramos en un restaurante en plena cita y no en un sucio y casi derruido cuchitril- Tu puedes llamarme A. Me gusta apodar a mis colaboradores, para mi es símbolo de lo bien que nos llevamos. Y si nos llevamos bien, créeme, todo irá sobre ruedas. Los dos saldremos ganando.

Hace una pausa y me mira con cara expectante, como ansiando una determinada reacción de mi parte. Después de unos segundos su ceño se frunce en un pronunciado surco que delata que mi pasiva reacción no es la que estaba buscando y mucho menos esperando.

Se aclara la garganta mientras comienza a retorcer con aire despistado un mechón de su pelo.

-Bueno ya que hemos aclarado esto. Pasemos a los negocios-dice mientras con ágiles y despreocupados movimientos, levanta una caja de medio tamaño que había estado oculta por el lado contrario de la mesa y lo pone encima de esta, mientras que girándolo hacia mí, sigue diciendo- Todo lo que hay en esta caja es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedes llegar a ganar si finalizas con éxito el trabajo que te queremos encargar.

En ese momento abre la caja y lo que veo en ella me deja sin aliento por un pequeño instante. Está repleto de monedas..no cualquier tipo de moneda...es oro puro y las joyas más perfectamente talladas que he conseguido contemplar en toda mi carrera de ladrona.

-Esto apenas llega al 10% de lo que en realidad te pagaremos- dice con voz segura para dar más énfasis al momento. 

Perpleja siento como mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora. ¿Qué pretende este bastardo que haga?

-Pero qué ... .No pienso secuestrar ni asesinar a nadie- digo con rapidez y firmeza.

-hmm...vaya parece que aún no te he dicho de qué se trata el trabajo. Que descuido el mío.- dice mientras una sonrisa torcida sale de su boca y comienza a retorcer el mechón de pelo nuevamente.- Desde luego no es un trabajo fácil ni sencillo, tiene sus dificultades pero estoy seguro que con un poco de empeño y persistencia se puede llevar a cabo. Solo tienes que seducir…

En cuanto escucho esas palabras no puedo evitar interrumpirle iracunda e indignada.

-¿Quién crees que soy? Maldito imbécil!! No pienso seducir a nadie!!¿¿ Acaso crees que soy una mujerzuela?? ¡NO SOY LA PUTA DE NADIE! Ni todo el oro del mundo podría pagar por mi dignidad.

La ira me ciega y no puedo evitar seguir soltando improperios mientras despotrico contra él y todo su árbol genealógico. Veo como pequeñas gotas de saliva se depositan sobre la mesa mientras sigo desquitándome rabiosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan humillada e impotente. Apenas puedo notar las laceraciones en mis muñecas y tobillos mientras inconscientemente me retuerzo en la silla tratando de golpear a ese bastardo.

-Vaya, queda confirmado, puedes llegar a ser más vulgar y ordinaria de lo que esperaba. Pero bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que encargarle ese trabajo a tu hermana.

-Mi hermana…¿quieres que mi hermana seduzca algún viejo mequetrefe y decrépito?- digo en un suspiro que parece salir llevándose las ultimas fuerzas que tengo.

-¡No! ¡No seas tonta! Tu hermana haría el papel de PUTA...ya buscaré a otra persona para seducir a.. Luffy

-¿Pero quién coño te cree…-de pronto enmudezco cuando por fin proceso toda la información que mi ya agotado cerebro se digna captar.-¿Luffy? ¿Acabas de decir Luffy?- Sin poder evitarlo exploto en carcajadas. Carcajadas que salen desde el centro mismo de mi ser haciéndome vibrar en la silla. Con cada una de ellas, la tensión que se había estado acumulando en mi cuerpo va saliendo hasta convertirse en pequeños espasmos que van acompañado a mis últimos ataques de risa.

Luffy…¡Seducir a Luffy! Esa era la idea más disparatada y estúpida que había podido oír en mi vida. Zoro aún, Sanji..pase ... .pero Luffy?? La persona más despistada y anti amor del mundo ... .ni siquiera Boa Hancock la reina del amor pudo despertar su interés y este maldito desquiciado pretende que yo..YO!! seduzca a Luffy.. 

Desde luego el mundo estaba repleto de desquiciados y lunáticos, y yo había llegado a dar con el peor de todos.

Maldita sea mi suerte!!

El estruendo que hizo la mesa al romperse bajo el puñetazo de A hizo que diera un salto involuntario de sobresalto.

-¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando? Mi paciencia tiene un límite, estúpida basura. Creo que hasta ahora te he tratado con el mayor respeto y cordialidad. Si no quieres que las cosas se hagan por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas- Su voz estaba impregnada de furia y su mirada llena de desdén hizo que por un momento me amedrentase- ¿Piensas que es una broma lo de tu hermana?

Alzó su mano, mientras su iracunda verborrea, no paraba de taladrar mis oídos, y con un chasquido de sus dedos un trozo de la pared derecha que estaba al lado de la puerta comenzó a deslizarse hacia ese mismo lateral, permitiéndome así vislumbrar una pantalla.

En ella pude ver llena de pánico y horror a Nojiko maniatada y amordazada. Parecía estar algo débil pero no parecía tener ningún tipo de hematoma o herida que indicase algún golpe físico.

-Vaya, veo que ahora ya no ríe tanto, señorita.. Ups! Lo siento se me olvido que no tienes un apellido adecuado-dijo mientras una mueca socarrona cruzaba su estúpido rostro -sigamos con lo de minina pues.

Sus sucios dedos habían apretado mi cara y había acercado demasiado la suya a mi. Sus ojos afilados me miraban de manera provocadora, como instandome a responderle algo antes sus crueles palabras.

Solo pude tragar en seco. La imagen de mi hermana, aun taladraba mis pupilas. Y el peso que ahora oprimía mi pecho me dificultaba el hablar y el respirar.

Poco a poco fue girando mi cabeza hasta asegurarse de que mi vista estuviera fija en la pantalla.

-¿Qué crees que pensaría tu querida hermana si supiera que dentro de nada zarpara rumbo a **Onigashima** porque su única familia se negó a obedecer un pequeño encargo sin importancia?- sentí cada golpe de su aliento en mi oído izquierdo, que brotaba de su boca, con cada palabra que susurraba.

La angustia se apoderó de mí mientras el sentimiento de impotencia volvía a cubrirme con su oscuro manto, hundiéndome en un pozo de amargura y desesperación.

-Tu no lo entiendes-dije apenas sin voz- Luffy no está interesado en ese tipo de sentimientos. El solo vive para lograr sus sueños.- Y no solo eso, Luffy no solo era mi capitán, mi amigo.. era la persona que me había salvado, la persona que me había librado de un sinfín de cadenas en el pasado. ¿Cómo podría hacerle algo tan vil?

-Oh pequeña minina, ¿Cómo puedes subestimarte tanto ahora?- dijo con voz lastimera como compadeciéndome.- Entiendo perfectamente lo que Luffy significa para ti, pero creo que tu no estás plenamente consciente de lo que tú significas para él.-Prosiguió mientras volvía a sacar otro tipo de objeto extraño parecido a un reloj de pulsera.

Con movimientos lánguidos y suaves desató una de mis muñecas y me colocó el artefacto.

-Si pulsas este botón- me dijo mientras pulsaba un pequeño botón que había en el lateral derecho- podrás ver toda la información que necesites.

Ante mi se despego una pantalla azulina, parecida a la que mi captor había leído mientras desmenuzaba mi vida.

-Vuala- dijo mientras con un dedo iba subiendo y bajando las letras cómo si de una pista rodante se tratase- No hay nada que no esté detallado aquí. Sus sueños, sus verdaderos pensamientos, incluso los secretos que no se ha atrevido a contaros. Aquí dispones de toda la información que precisas para poder realizar la tarea que te estoy pidiendo.

Una bola de bilis subió rauda por mi garganta, expulsando de manera rápida y sin poder evitarlo, una cantidad generosa de jugo gástrico, que apenas salpicó los zapatos de A. Este se había desplazado a una velocidad vertiginosa, apenas había podido seguirlo con el rabillo de mi ojo.

-Joder minina, no sabía que fueras tan pusilánime. No te estoy pidiendo la gran cosa. Solo tienes que seducir a tu capitán.

-¿Pero como coño pretendes que lo seduzca? Si miras más detenidamente ese objeto del infierno, verás que Luffy solo me ve como a una hermana.

-Ya te dije que no sería algo sencillo, pero me alegra ver que ya estás pensando en algo como eso-su cara se había convertido en una mueca llena de pura expectativa.-Lo importante es ir poco a poco y paso a paso. Empecemos por ti aceptando este trabajo. Estoy convencido que con tu persistencia y tenacidad podrás conseguir lo que quieras. Soy muy consciente de que una vez te has propuesto algo no paras hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Qué parte de NO no has entendido? No pienso llevar a cabo este pérfido plan tuyo, Estoy segu…

-Nami-Su voz fría y firme hizo que me congelara al instante, mientras posaba sus manos sobre cada uno de los reposabrazos donde estaban atadas mis manos a la silla y acercaba su rostro una vez más al mío, clavando sus negras pupilas de manera intensa en mis ojos.- Por favor no me decepciones. Soy una persona paciente y comprensiva. Pero si hay algo que no tolero es la desobediencia, eres nueva en esto y por eso intento ser más tolerante y paciente de lo habitual. Pero como te he dicho antes, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Alzó la mano derecha del reposabrazos y como si los que estuviesen detrás de la pantalla pudiesen escucharlo, comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a mi hermana, tras un chasquido de sus dedos.

Aterrada vi como uno de ellos comenzaba a retirar la blusa de mi hermana que seguía sin estar en plena facultad de sus capacidades físicas.

-BASTA, DEJAD DE TOCARLA- suplique con voz quebrada- NO TOQUÉIS A MI HERMANA SUCIOS BASTARDOS!!

A volvió a chasquear los dedos y con visible desgana los tipos quitaron sus sucias zarpas de sobre el cuerpo de mi hermana.

-Nami- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, cada vez que este hombre pronunciaba mi nombre, un paralizante miedo se apoderaba de mi- espero que entiendas que esto no es una broma. Por si te lo preguntas, no hay forma de que encuentres a tu hermana ni siquiera con ayuda de tus compañeros.- Su mirada se volvió más afilada a la par que su voz se tornaba más oscura- Además no creo que haga falta que te diga que es lo que pasará con tu hermana si les cuentas a alguno de ellos lo que está pasando y no creo que ninguno de los dos queramos que algo le pase a ese bello cuerpo. Y confío en que ya te habrás dado cuenta que no hay nada que puedas ocultarme.

Se posicionó erguido en frente de mi y con el dorso de su palma acaricio mi mejilla, como si intentase limpiar una mancha. 

-Se buena chica minina, odiaría que le pasara algo a este lindo rostro tuyo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y contuve la respiración mientras su mano comenzaba a descender por mi cuello acariciándolo, y seguía su camino por mi hombro, deslizándose por mi brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca que ya tenía libre. Acarició uno de sus laterales, donde una escociente ampolla se había formado. No pude evitar soltar un siseo de dolor. Al oírlo una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de entre sus labios. Volvió a recorrer el camino de vuelta, sin embargo esta vez cruzó hacia el otro hombro recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos la piel de mi pecho. Y volvió a descender, esta vez a mi muñeca aun atada.

Se agachó a mi altura y con mirada penetrante me dijo.

-Vamos minina, di que tenemos un trato- sus ojos se dirigieron en un sutil movimiento a la pantalla que había detrás de él.

-D..de..de acuerdo- dije con voz trémula mientras cerraba los ojos en una suplicante disculpa.

Que el cielo me perdonara por traicionar a Luffy. Pero no podía abandonar a la única familia que me quedaba.

-Perfecto- dijo A con voz cantarina.

Con movimientos ágiles y apenas perceptibles desató las cuerdas que me aprisionaba a la silla.

-Tenemos un trato.- Dijo mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en sus labios.


	2. Culpa

Una sensación nauseabunda atenazaba la boca de mi estómago mientras un helado escalofrío hizo que comenzara a temblar descontroladamente.

Comencé a dar vueltas en la cama buscando las mantas para taparme, mientras pensaba que tenía que hablar con Sanji más tarde para que me preparase algún caldo que me quitase ese malestar que estaba sintiendo.

La cabeza comenzó a darme profundos pinchazos de dolor y saboree una sustancia espesa en mi paladar mientras intentaba tragar. ¿Qué puñetas me pasaba?  
Intente alzarme de la cama mientras masajeaba mi sien con la punta de mis dedos.

\- Hmmm ¿no te lo he dicho?... Solo tienes que seducir a Luffy

\- ¡¡¡ Nojiko!!!

De un salto brusco me incorporé de la cama y salí corriendo al puente de mando. Desesperada me acerque a la parte de comunicaciones y llame a mi hermana. Los segundos me parecieron horas.

¡¡Maldita sea!! Nadie contestaba el maldito den den ¿Por qué??? ¿No había sido una horrible pesadilla?

Un dolor punzante me atravesó el hombro izquierdo mientras fijaba mis ojos en mi muñeca. Aterrada caí al suelo al ver el “reloj de pulsera” que A tan “amablemente” me había regalado.

Los últimos eventos vinieron a mi memoria como un torbellino sacudiendo mi cuerpo.

**Flash Back**

_\- Perfecto- dijo A con voz cantarina._   
_Con movimientos ágiles y apenas perceptibles desató las cuerdas que me aprisionaban a la silla._

  
_\- Tenemos un trato. - Dijo mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en sus labios._

_A me soltó el brazo y las piernas de las ataduras como si de un juego de niños se tratase y con una mirada cargada de superioridad me “ayudo” a levantarme de la silla, tomándome de la cintura, haciendo que me acercara a él más de la cuenta en el proceso._

_\- Sabia decisión minina-me decía mientras aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello, dejándome helada en el sitio- te aseguro que te lo vas a pasar mejor de lo que crees._   
_\- Bastardo- dije con voz queda mientras un rictus de disgusto se dibujaba en mi semblante._

_Una carcajada brotó desde su pecho que estaba prácticamente pegado al mío reverberando de tal manera que pude sentir el eco de su risa en mi piel. La sensación de malestar que me golpeaba era cada vez más intensa._

_¿Cómo se supone que podría hacer algo así? ¿Cómo iba a jugar con los sentimientos de Luffy? Mi conciencia no dejaba de atormentarme ante la certeza de que él hubiera sido capaz de dar la vida por mi...por cualquiera de la tripulación, sin vacilar. Y sin embargo ahí estaba yo, haciendo un trato con el Diablo por salvar a mi hermana._   
_Rodeé mis brazos con mis manos para intentar detener el temblor que había comenzado a sacudir mi cuerpo._

  
_\- Este artefacto no solo tiene la función de decirte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tu objetivo- un pinchazo de angustia atravesó mi corazón al escuchar cómo este desgraciado se refería a Luffy, mientras despegaba mi mano del brazo y levantaba mi muñeca para que “el reloj” pudiera verse mejor. - No pongas esa cara, a partir de ahora, eso es lo que él tiene que ser para ti, en realidad cómo lo enfoques depende de ti. Solo espero resultados._

  
_Me dirigió una mirada escudriñadora y glacial, analizando mi determinación._

_\- Como te iba diciendo, esto es algo más que un artefacto informativo. Sirve para que sepamos en todo momento dónde estás. Así que, exceptuando en el barco, no tienes permitido quitártelo. Si pulsas en el lateral izquierdo una vez, parecerá un reloj de pulsera. Así que nadie tiene porque saber sus demás funciones._   
_Luego de manera aparentemente gentil, me llevo cerca de la pantalla dónde aún se podía ver a Nojiko, con movimientos tristes, aparentó acariciarle el rostro. Unas ganas enormes de cortarle la mano se revolvieron en mí._

_\- Te repito minina, no sabes el alivio que supone para mí que hayas tomado una decisión tan sabia. Hubiera sido una verdadera lástima que a esta hermosura le pasara algo. - Su voz estaba impregnada de un falso apesadumbramiento.- Se que no es fácil la decisión que has tomado y créeme, ahora que somos socios haré todo lo posible para facilitarte la carga. Solo tienes que seguir al pie de la letra lo que te ordenemos._   
_\- No lo entiendo- dije con voz queda- ¿Por qué me necesitas a mí para que lo seduzca? ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido a otra?, es más ¿Para qué quieres que haga algo así?? Espero que seas consciente que no pienso hacerle daño alguno. - Le dije con voz cansada y pausada._

  
_Me hallaba exhausta debido a la situación tan irrisoria y ridícula. La cabeza había comenzado a dolerme como un infierno mientras me daba vueltas._

_\- No es necesario que te preocupes por nada de eso. No es de tu incumbencia los planes que tenemos para tu capitán. Tu solo preocúpate de no fallar._

_Su voz comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que iba hablando y la oscuridad comenzó a cercarme. En un momento mi consciencia se estaba desvaneciendo._

**Fin Flash Back**

Me levanté como pude, lamentarme no iba a solucionar nada, tenía que encontrar un modo de hacerles saber a los demás lo que estaba pasando. No confiaba para nada en las explicaciones que me había dado hasta el momento A. Estaba segura de que el “reloj” tenía más funciones de las que me había dicho y no me extrañaría para nada que también pudieran escuchar y ver a través de el a voluntad.  
Teniendo en cuenta que me había dado permiso para quitármelo estando en el banco, lo arroje en el último cajón del escritorio que tenía en mi camarote.  
A continuación, abrí mi armario y escogí una blusa blanca de manga larga junto a una falda vaquera y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba un buen baño y deshacerme de la ropa que tenía puesta. Necesitaba quemarla y perderla de vista. Me recordaba demasiado a A.  
Al llegar al baño abrí la ducha hacia el extremo más caliente y sin dudarlo ni un instante me quité la ropa que llevaba encima y me metí debajo del agua. Esta me escocia la piel y me la iba enrojeciendo ahí donde se posaba. Pero apenas lo sentía. Dirigí el chorro de agua hacia mis brazos, cuello, cadera, pecho…cualquier lugar de mi cuerpo que hubiera estado en mínimo contacto con A. Necesitaba quitarme de encima esa sensación nauseabunda que estaba llena de traición y amargura. Me enjabone con furia el cuerpo y deje que el hirviente agua me aclarara la piel. Sin más fuerzas me deje car en la ducha mientras mis lagrimas se iban mezclando con el agua que caía incesante sobre mí.  
Necesitaba encontrar rápido una solución, una respuesta. Sin embargo, lo único que desfilaba por mi mente eran un sinfín de preguntas infinitamente irritantes. ¿Por qué no habían venido a buscarme antes? ¿Por qué habían permitido que mi encuentro con A llegara tan lejos? ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubieran percatado de mi desaparición? ¿Qué clase de compañeros eran? ¿Cómo podían seguir divirtiéndose y pasándolo bien cuando yo no estaba? Sin darme cuenta los estaba culpando a ellos de mi desgracia. Pero… Maldita sea!! ¿Por qué no pudieron rescatarme? Los necesitaba y no vinieron. Y ahora… ¿qué iba a hacer?

El abrupto ruido y jolgorio que venia de la cubierta del barco me indiciaron que los demás ya habían llegado. Rápidamente cambie el chorro de agua a uno frio, casi congelante. Necesitaba serenarme y sobre todo necesitaba borrar cualquier rastro de llanto de mi rostro. Después me puse los cambios que me había traído lo más rápido posible y pillé asqueada la ropa anterior para dirigirme velozmente a la cocina. Sentí la mirada sorprendida de los demás posarse sobre mí, pero ignorándolos, aceleré el paso. Encendí el horno de leña y tiré esa ropa allí. Después como alma que lleva al diablo, incluso sorprendiéndome a mí misma de mi rapidez, fui a su encuentro.

Forcé una sonrisa y les miré uno a uno. Aliviada vi que estaban bien y no parecían haber tenido ningún tipo de percance durante su estadía en la isla. Al mismo tiempo la incertidumbre volvió a golpearme de lleno. ¿Por qué? Si estaban bien... ¿Por qué ninguno vino a por mí? ¿Por qué...?

\- Navegante-san ¿Qué cosas nuevas has comprado? Sanji y Chopper nos dijeron que habías acompañado a una ancianita que tenía unos ofertas increíbles - La voz risueña de Robin, me saco de mis pensamientos.  
\- Al final solo ofrecía basura- dije con una voz más tajante de lo que me hubiera gustado.  
Robin pareció sorprenderse durante un milisegundo, en el cual su mirada inquisitiva pareció perforarme. Casi al instante volví a forzar una segunda sonrisa.  
\- Bueno, no es la primera vez que intentan timarme-dije mientras sacudía mi mano a modo de quitar importancia al asunto.  
Y de pronto todo pareció congelarse a mi alrededor. Una risa estridente perforo mis oídos.

\- Ahyahyahayahya estuviste genial Usopp  
\- Muahahahaha ¿viste la cara de esos tontos? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a retar al gran Usopp? No tenían nada que hacer contra el Rey de la puntería. Una vez atravesé con una aguja una mota de polvo que estaba a 20Km de mi muahahahaha.  
\- Eres increíble Usopp- Contestaba el capitán mientras sus ojos se habían convertido literalmente en brillantes estrellas y la mandíbula le llegaba casi al suelo.

La risa que antes me alegraba hoy me chirriaba como nunca. Pero tenía una misión.  
No podía fallar. Por mi hermana. Por Nojiko.

\- Luffy!! – lo llame mientras comencé a acercarme a él intentando ser lo más sexy posible. Intenté mirarle seductoramente y seguí avanzando hacía el.  
\- ¿Nami? - su voz tenía un toque de vacilación. Y advertí como alzaba su mirada para verme directamente a los ojos.  
Su mirada estaba teñida de inocencia y confusión.  
La ira comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. ¿Cómo se atrevía ha estar riendo y divirtiéndose después de todo lo que me había pasado?

\- ¡¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA!!- Algo dentro de mí que no puede contener más pareció romperse y grite dejándome el alma en esa frase.

Contraje mis dedos en un puño bien apretado que emblanqueció mis nudillos y golpeé con toda la rabia que tenía en mi interior la cabeza de ese tonto.  
Ví como su cuello se extendía en un perfecto arco mientras su cara se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Luffy levantó poco a poco su cara del suelo mientras se quejaba de lo fuerte que le había golpeado. Pero yo apenas podía oírle. Ese golpe había acabado con las pocas fuerzas que había conseguido reunir hasta ese momento.

Maldita sea, por cuanto tiempo voy a seguir siendo tan débil- Pensé mientras todo se volvía oscuro a mi alrededor.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya había anochecido y me encontré con los preocupados ojos de Chopper encima mía

\- ¡Nami! ¿Estás bien? - sus llorosos ojos y su voz llena de preocupación hicieron que mi corazón pegase un vuelco. Seducir a Luffy no solo suponía engañarle a él, sino a todos los demás. No quería volver a estar sola. No quería alejarlos a todos de mí. Ahora me eran tan necesarios como respirar, mis compañeros, mis amigos…  
Tragué en seco y me mordí la lengua. Recé al universo para que esto pasara pronto o para encontrar una forma de contarles todo.  
\- Estoy bien Chopper, solo que pensando en las ofertas no comí nada en todo el día y anoche estaba tan ansiosa por recorrer la isla que si recuerdas tampoco cené hehe- intenté encontrar una excusa razonable.  
\- ¿Queeee??? ¡¡Nami!! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre saltarte las comidas? No es la primera vez que lo haces, pero esta vez te ha pasado mala factura. - La voz gruñona y sermoneante de Chopper hizo que me relajara un poco.

La puerta del camarote de enfermería comenzó a chirriar suavemente mientras era abierta desde el exterior. Sin querer me volvía tensar ¿Sería Luffy que venia a preguntarme que había pasado? La verdad es que me extrañaba que no estuviera ahí.

\- Nami-swaaan- la puerta acabo de abrirse del todo mientras la rubia cabellera de Sanji acababa de entrar por ella- hasta que, por fin despiertas, nos tenias a todos muy preocupados. Voy a prepararte un caldo energizante enseguida- y tal como un torbellino al entrar, así también salió.  
Aunque no pude evitar notar cierta preocupación en su voz.

\- Chopper ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? - interrogue al pequeño renito.  
Chopper era alguien formidable durante las peleas y su cambio había sido asombroso a lo largo del tiempo. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba en su forma de renito no podía evitar sentir que aún era un ser inocente que había y seguía experimentando demasiadas cosas innecesarias.  
\- Llevas inconsciente prácticamente un día – dijo mientras comenzaba a retorcer entre sus pequeñas pezuñas un paño- Nami…es posible que aún no confíes en mí del todo…pero se que no es solo por no comer lo que te ha pasado. No sé qué es, pero por favor cuídate. Solo ha pasado un día, pero las cosas no son iguales cuando tú no estás.

Me estremecí al escuchar la cantidad de tiempo que había estado fuera. Esperaba que A no hubiera malinterpretado nada y además la confesión de Chopper me tomó por sorpresa. Asimismo ¿Por qué pensaba que no confiaba en él?  
\- Chopper yo..  
Mi frase quedo a medias cuando la puerta del camarote volvió a abrirse esta vez del todo de un sopetón.

\- ¡¡Nami!! ¡¡Por fin despiertas!! Te he traído un trozo de carne. Come y sal ya de la cama. Me enferma verte ahí.

La sonrisa de Luffy era tan brillante como siembre, de oreja a oreja. Animadamente me extendía un trozo de muslo de pollo al que me quede mirando como boba por un rato. Alcé mis ojos para mirarle la cara y vi como una tirita cubría su nariz.  
Mis ojos comenzaban a escocerme. ¿Por qué no me hacia ninguna pregunta? ¿Por qué se quedaba simplemente allí?

\- No tengo hambre- trague de manera dolorosa el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.  
Pronto la cara de Luffy se convirtió en un puchero.

\- Es el mejor trozo de carne, lo he guardado para ti – dijo entre dientes mientras hacia un esfuerzo enrome por no mirar con deseo el trozo de carne que sujetaba entre sus manos.  
\- Entonces cómetelo tu- dije sin poder evitar cierta acidez en mis palabras. Aunque en el fondo la escena me divertía un poco  
Luffy ofreciéndome un trozo de carne. Quien lo iba a decir.

Expectante vi como acercaba el trozo de carne hacia su boca, y con asombrosa rapidez lo elevo hasta su nariz para aspirar el tentador aroma de su carne favorita.  
En cierto modo era tierno el gesto. Pero no podía olvidar el golpe que le había dado y la tirita de su cara era un fiel recordatorio de lo que había hecho. No merecía su gesto en ese momento. Y a pesar de lo divertido que podía llegar a ser la escena también me incomodaba.  
\- ¡No! - dijo alejando instantáneamente el trozo de carne de su cara, mientras en sus facciones se dibujaba el esfuerzo enrome que estaba haciendo por no pegarle un mordisco. - Esta comida es para darte fuerzas y que pronto puedas ponerte en pie.  
\- Luffy...- la voz más que un sonido claro me salió como un gruñido. Pronuncie su nombre a modo de advertencia. No estaba de humor para este tipo de situaciones y mucho menos estaba preparada emocionalmente.  
Además, no parecía que a él le quedaran muchas fuerzas para resistirse a la tentación de pegarle un bocado.

Volvió a acercar el trozo de carne a su cara mientras sus ojos parecían dos platos que reflejaban toda la pena que sentía al intentar mantener firme su propósito de regalarme ese trozo.

\- ¿Quieres comértelo de una maldita vez? ¿No ves que para mi seria demasiado pesado y me haría más mal que bien?  
No necesitó escuchar más que eso para que, de prácticamente un bocado, se comiera todo el trozo.

\- Ntoncs si tme vabm ha ñam hammcerñm daño mejor me lom ñamñam como yop- dijio mientras masticaba.

Una patada voladora se estrello con la parte posterior de la cabeza de Luffy.

\- ¿¿Qué te he dicho de no molestar a Nami, cabeza de chorlito?? ¿¿No ves que esta convaleciente?? ¡¡Saca tu culo molesto de aquí, que la dama necesita comer algo nutritivo y descansar!!- Grito Sanji a la vez que volvía a pegarle unas patadas a Luffy  
\- No la estaba molestando. Solo quería darle algo de comer- Se quejaba Luffy mientras intentaba proteger el ultimo bocado de pollo que le quedaba.

El bullicio que comenzaron a armar cada vez era mayor y mi cabeza comenzaba a doler cada vez más.

\- ¿Podéis salir los dos y dejar de molestarme par de descerebrados?!?!- les acabe gritando mientras me masajeaba las sienes.  
\- ¿Qué creéis que le estáis haciendo a mi paciente? Fuera de aquí- Chopper se transformo en su Heavy Point y pillándolos por el cuello, los tiro por la puerta. - Pero ¿qué les pasa a esos dos? ¿Aún no han aprendido que no pueden molestar en esta habitación? – Una risita se escapo de mis labios al ver la bizarra escena.  
Cuando Chopper se enfadaba dejaba prácticamente atrás su lado más tierno.  
\- Y tú- ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en mi- te vas a comer todo el plato de caldo que te trajo Sanji  
\- Pero…  
\- Y nada de peros. - dijo tajantemente.  
Definitivamente Chopper enfadado daba miedo.

Me acabe el plato silenciosamente. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, salir de ahí y seguir con el plan. Y sobre todo saber cómo seguían las cosas con Nojiko. A no parecía ser alguien que gozara de una paciencia genuina.  
Necesitaba estar sola. Reordenar mis pensamientos. Mis ideas. Y sobre todo tenía que planificar bien cómo proceder. Conociendo a Chopper no iba a querer despegarse de mí. Pero de verdad que necesitaba unos momentos de soledad.

\- Bueno, como puedes ver ya me he acabado todo el plato- le extendí el plato vacío junto con una sonrisa.- Extrañamente a pesar del tiempo que dices que he estado aquí tendida, tengo mucho sueño. Creo que voy a ir a descansar.  
\- Me alegra que te hayas acabado el plato. No me extraña que estés exhausta. Estar inconsciente no es sinónimo a descansar necesariamente. Duerme tranquila. Yo vigilare que nada de pase. - La respuesta sincera y amable de Chopper me estrujo el corazón.  
\- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero necesito estar sola para dormir bien. - intente sonar convincente  
\- No te preocupes, seré tan silencioso que ni siquiera notaras mi presencia- Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras contraía su brazo sacando musculo.

Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que iba a hacer.

\- Chopper, entiendo que para ti no sea ningún inconveniente dormir mientras alguien te observa. Pero entiéndeme. Necesito dormir…SOLA…así que creo que iré a mi camarote para descansar - las decaídas orejitas y la triste mirada que me echo, hizo que mi corazón se partiera.  
\- Siento ser una molestia para ti. Descansa tranquila Nami, me iré a mi cuarto. Cualquier cosa que necesites vendré enseguida. Solo pulsa este botón- me dijo señalándome un botón que se encontraba en el lateral derecho de la cama y me extendía una triste sonrisa.

Me quede callada mientras observaba como el renito salía por la puerta con sus orejitas agachadas y un desganado caminar.  
\- Chopper- no pude evitar llamarle antes de que saliera del todo por la puerta. No podía permitir que se quedara, pero desde luego no podía dejarle irse así.  
Alzo lentamente sus ojitos hacia mí.  
\- Gracias- le dije mientras intentaba mostrar mi mas sincera sonrisa- Si te necesito prometo apretar el botón.  
\- Descansa Nami – su voz mas animada fue como bálsamo que se derramaba sobre mi corazón.

Y con esas ultimas palabras, apago la luz del camarote y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando me hallé completamente sola, intenté pensar en algún modo para hacer que Luffy se fijara en mi como algo más que una amiga. Pero no había nada que me convenciera. No encontraba un método realista de hacerlo. Y claramente me negaba a emplear ese artilugio del demonio que A me había dado. No tenia que saber nada sobre Luffy que él no quisiera.

Lamentablemente mis palabras a Chopper habían sido más ciertas de lo que esperaba y el sueño comenzó a embargarme. Justo en el momento en el que Morfeo me llamaba a su lado sentí como unas manos se posaban sobre mi boca.

\- Por fin estás a solas. Hablemos.


End file.
